


Grabby Hands

by xiuxi



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuxi/pseuds/xiuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leeron watches a wrestling contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grabby Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rayne (FreezingRayne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta!

Two scruffy-looking figures rolled down a hill, clinging on to each other for dear life. A set of fangs was buried in a shoulder; a set of human teeth were clenched in deep concentration. Hands were gripping feverishly at stray body parts. Hair was pulled; nails and claws scratched frenetically on already punctured skin and deep groaning was heard far away over the land.

"Wrestling contest, my arse", said Leeron wistfully to himself and stole a quick, final look at two telling erections that were rubbing together in complete harmony.


End file.
